The Weeping Angels
by MuffinGirlBethan
Summary: Zoro and Sanji investigate an old abandoned house. While searching the house, Sanji discovers a message left by a man named the Doctor, "Sanji Black, beware of the weeping angels. You must leave this house now! Seriously run! Love from The Doctor" Zosan Doctor Who crossover


"Hurry the fuck up shitty marimo I wanna get out of this shitty rain!" Sanji called behind him as he stretched his hood as far over his head as possible.

"Alright, alright shit-cook! Damn why are we going to this place anyway!"

Sanji hopped over a large brown puddle in the middle of the country lane, latched onto an old sign post and swung his body around the corner, using the added momentum to almost leap across the derelict house's overgrown lawn and nearly tripped over the steps leading up to the porch. The door's rusted hinges nearly broke when Sanji slammed his foot against it and he immediately bent down to catch his breath. Soon after, the sound of heavy footsteps grew louder and Zoro came running into the house in quite the same fashion as Sanji and mimicked his method of catching his breath.

"Well...haa haa that wasn't so bad" Sanji said between heavy pants.

"Haa haa...if you say so...shitty cook" Zoro snarled back.

Sanji lowered his breathing rate to just small, fast intakes through the nose and straightened his back to finally look at the interior of the old decrepit house. The sickly green wallpaper was stained with god knows what, cobwebs covered more of the ceiling than the paint did, nearly every object in sight was covered in a good inch of dust and the floorboards creaked at the tiniest movement that either of them made.

"Like I said before," Zoro said behind him, "What the fuck are we even doing here?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and shined a now non-useful torch into the marimo's eyes, "I fucking told you already you dipshit, we're here because everytime we drive past this place I just get this weird feeling about it. I just wanted to get a look inside, see if there's anything cool to find."

"Doubt you're gonna find anything in this old dump," Zoro said as he ducked under the torch and started wandering aimlessly around the narrow hallway.

"Y'know sometimes, I question why the fuck I'm actually in a relationship with such an empty headed idiot like you"

Zoro swivelled round and grinned cockily, "Cause you wouldn't last a fucking minute without me shit-cook."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched and he marched on over to his accidental lover, grabbed his cheeks and shook them teasingly, "You fucking wish shit-head."

Zoro smirked and held on to one of Sanji's hands with the most lightest of pressures despite their intimidating size and let Sanji drag his arm slightly as he walked further into the dismal corridor, eventually letting go.

"Ne you wanna go check upstairs? That way we can get out of this place as soon as we can," Sanji hollered.

"What the fuck am I supposed to be looking for?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Fucking-ugh just shout if you see anything, I dunno, out of the ordinary"

Sanji smirked when he heard and annoyed "Tch" noise, closely followed by deafening creaks from the staircase and heavy footsteps.

Sanji huffed slightly and turned his attention to the stale and mouldy kitchen he had stepped into. There wasn't much to it. Just a couple of stained countertops, a dusty and retro looking tartan tablecloth upon a small but quaint table and a smashed display cabinet. Sanji peeked his head inside a few of the cupboards and was only able to find a couple of tins and dust covered wine bottles. He looked around the kitchen once more, taking in the sight of the abandoned and lonely looking dining table. It was strange to think that people actually used to live in this house. According to the locals, it was still unoccupied and in this dishevelled state before they had even moved into the village. The house sure looked to be in a state unfit to be lived in but surely with some hard work and a crap load of wood and paint, the house could be renovated to look at least somewhat inviting and homelike. So why had it been left to rot away without even a sideways glance? Perhaps...perhaps it was haunted?

A chill ran up Sanji's spine at the mere thought of ghosts and death and suddenly the room he was in felt more threatening and creepy that it first appeared to be. It wasn't one of the most ludicrous ideas to assume that maybe someone had died in this house or even worse murdered. That would explain why it had been abandoned for so long.

Sanji's heartbeat quickened and his back tensed as he looked around the kitchen that was cast in an ominous blanket of shadow. Who knows, he perilously thought, maybe he was standing in the exact same room that the murder took place. He might even be standing on the exact same spot that the corpse landed. Sanji shook away his dark thoughts and backed away from the table, tripped out of the back door, and landed on his knees against the concrete patio outside.

Sanji groaned as he stood back up and brushed a few strands of moss from his trouser leg but a short gasp escaped his lips when he looked up to see three pale stone statues of angels. Sanji narrowed his eyes as he noticed all three of the statues were in the exact same position, there hands covering their eyes and face, as if they were weeping. Sanji held onto the door frame with a claw-like hand. Something was wrong here, there was something...odd about the statues. He wasn't sure what it was but...the statues gave off this weird sensation, he felt like the angels were watching him through the gaps of their fingers, watching his every moment. Sanji once again backed away but froze when he heard a loud thud which came from upstairs.

"Marimo?" Sanji said, his voice cracking. Shuffling noises was heard soon after and Sanji hid away his paranoia under the assumption that the idiot had just knocked something over. He shuffled his way into the living room area which thankfully had a large north facing window which allowed safe, pleasant light to come pooling onto the carpet. Something in this room had caught his eye before as he passed it in the hallway. The wallpaper in the corner of one of the walls had peeled away to reveal a sickly yellow paint job underneath. However this wasn't what had caught Sanji's eye. A black line of paint could be seen poking out from underneath the wallpaper and, if Sanji's guess was right, it looked like it was curved in the same shape as the letter "S".

Sanji's overriding curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his hand up to grab at the dangling wallpaper corner but his hand came short a good few inches. He tried hopping up slightly, however it was still out of his reach. After a few more hops Sanji's notorious lack of patience got the better of him and he let out an irritated yell before launching himself into the air and grasped onto the wallpaper. He pulled down on the corner too quickly and the paper shredded halfway down the wall, revealing even more letters. Sanji's eyes widened and he froze when he read the word that had been messily splattered onto the wall. Sanji felt like he was going to vomit every time he read the word over and over again in his head. It was his name. It was his name that had been written on a wall that may have been even older than him.

"What the fuck…" Sanji whispered breathlessly. Daringly and even more so, foolishly, he pulled at the paper still in his grip in order to reveal even more words that would turn his stomach. His shaking hand finally let go of the flimsy paper and he took a few steps back to take in the horrifying sight before him. Sanji Black, beware of the weeping angels. You must leave this house now! Seriously run! Love from The Doctor.

Sanji swallowed thickly, "Zoro"

Sanji looked frantically behind him at the staircase and raced towards it, "Hey Zoro, l-let's get outta here okay!?"

Sanji ran up the stairs four steps at a time and scrambled into the nearest room, "Zoro!?"

Panicking, he started to kick down the doors of every single room on the first floor, his heart racing and his ears ringing each time he discovered each room to be empty.

"ZORO!" Sanji screamed, fear building up inside him as terrifying ideas of what might have happened to Zoro ran through his mind. Sanji flinched tremendously when he felt a vibration in his trouser pocket and scrambled to grab a hold of his phone, his trembling hands failing a few times to flip it open, and smashed it against his ear.

"Zoro? Where are you?!"

There was silence before a woman's voice spoke up, "Is this Sanji Black?"

Sanji eyebrows furrowed, he definitely didn't recognize this voice, "W-who is this?"

"This is nurse Andrews at the Grandline Hospital. We have a patient here name Zoro Roronoa who is asking to see you. Could you please come and visit him as soon as possible?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One main question out of a thousand others was being tossed the most around Sanji's brain as he passed by ward after ward in the clinical and white hospital floor...what the actual fuck? How was Zoro in a hospital? Had he silently gone out the front door while he was in the garden? Had he been stupid and jumped out a fucking window? This situation seemed too impossible to be real that Sanji could even consider that Zoro fucking flew to the hospital. And why was he even in a hospital? Was it that thud he had heard earlier? Did something land on that thick skull of his? But that wasn't like him at all...to go to the hospital of his own accord? That just wasn't...Zoro.

Sanji nearly skidded as he rounded a corner and sped along the narrow corridor as soon as he caught sight of the sign which had the ward number he was looking for. Sanji wasn't sure what he expected to see once he found the right ward. He knew exactly what he was going to say to the useless pile of muscle, but the kind of state he'd soon discover Zoro to be in was pushed to the back of Sanji's mind. Once he stepped into the quiet ward he almost turned on his heel to walk back out when he found that this particular room was filled with 9 empty beds and a a 10th bed being filled by an elderly looking man who appeared to be asleep. Sanji looked around once more to check for any signs of mint green moss hair and cocked his head to the side when there was none to be found. He tilted his head back slightly to check the sign again and was confused when the numbers matched the exact ones the nurse gave him when he asked which ward Roronoa Zoro was in.

Just as he was about to turn away, a small, extremely weak voice called out, "...Sanji?"

Sanji looked up at the old man in the hospital bed and frowned slightly. He...didn't know this man. The only elderly person Sanji was familiar with was Zeff but...that voice...he definitely knew it from somewhere. Slowly, he edged his way into the almost empty room and as he stopped just a few feet away from the bed his breath hitched in his throat when he realized that the old man had extremely pale, almost white, green tinted hair and although an oxygen mask covered half of his face, he could recognize his features that were hidden behind mountains of wrinkles, "...Zoro?"

The old man...Zoro...smiled weakly and managed to croak out a small response "...hey shit-cook…"

Sanji heaved out a breath he had been holding and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Zoro? Is that really you?"

"Heh it...might seem impossible...but yes it's me…" Zoro's voice was so, so weak and his words were muffled by the oxygen mask. He had to stop to take a shaky breath after every four words and when he did it sounded like an awful wheezing sound, it sounded like it was painful. So many wires and tubes were attached to him and one tube looked like it went right into Zoro's throat...was is it helping him breath?

Sanji was at a loss for words. This just...wasn't possible...he knew it was Zoro...he could just tell that this old man was his Zoro but...how? "H...how are- I mean y-you were upstairs and I- what happened to you?!"

Zoro closed his eyes for a few seconds "...it was….the angels…."

Sanji swallowed thickly and dropped into a chair next to Zoro's bedside as his legs were starting to feel like they could give out at any second. "A-angels?"

Zoro, through quite some effort, turned his head so that his left cheek rested on the pillow and looked Sanji in the eye "Do you remember the stone statues...in the garden?"

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. Those creepy things that he saw just ten minutes ago?

"This might sound...crazy but...those things were...actually alive. They...they took me, grabbed me...when I was upstairs in that house...and dropped me in...in 1937"

Sanji's eyebrows shot up, "You're telling me, that those statues "came alive" and time-travelled? Zoro that's insane"

"Can you think of a better way...to explain why I'm now 95...when you were talking to the 19 yr old me just minutes ago?"

Sanji's head cocked to the side, "You're...you're 95?"

Zoro managed a gruff and gravelly chuckle, "Heheh I look good for my age huh?"

Sanji smirked and looked off to the side, still trying to process what he was being told and what he was looking at in front of him. A thought flickered in his mind when he relayed Zoro's words,"Wait...wait time travel? Does that mean that you were the one that wrote that warning on the wall?"

"Ah no that was...that was the doctor"

"Love from the Doctor", "The...doctor?"

"When I landed in 1937...he was there as well, waiting for me. He was also," Zoro's head jerked forward and he started to cough. The cough reverberated in his throat and produced awful gurgling noises, but when Sanji reached a hand over, Zoro weakly waved him away and settled back down. "He was also stuck in time...just like me. He explained to me about the weeping angels...that this was how they killed people...he said...they killed you nicely"

"How does he know about them?"

Zoro chuckled in almost the exact same way Zeff used to laugh at him when Sanji had said something rude, "Hhmhh all I can say is that he's a time traveller. A man who travels...through time...and space...I spent...quite a few years with that man...he was...a good friend"

Sanji whistled and combed and hand through his bangs,"Wow...Zoro this is...this is a lot to take in y'know?"

Zoro looked off to the side"...I know…"

"So what do we do now?"

Zoro's eyes returned to Sanji and his balding eyebrows furrowed "...what?..."

"Well I'm guessing you don't have that much time less so we gotta act fast to fix this. What, do I need to go and kick those weeping angels' asses? Or is there some kind of spell that'll reverse it?"

"...Sanji...you can't fix it...no-one can...not this time...the angels have already fed...off of the life I would have led...it's been gone for a long time now…"

Sanji's eyebrows scrunched together and anger started to build in his voice, "Z-zoro what are you saying? No, this isn't like you okay? This is us alright? Okay, we always have a plan, if something goes wrong we think of a plan and we, we fix it Zoro!"

Zoro's solemn eyes didn't change, there was no resolve in them, no fight left to give anymore. Sanji hung his head low and covered his eyes, "No...no no no no this can't be fucking happening Zoro it's...it's a dream, " his voice started to crack, "Yeah it's just a shitty fucking dream and I just need to wake up…"

He felt a warm, dry hand encompass his cheek and his hand almost immediately came up to cup it shakily, "Shh…it's okay". Zoro's voice now sounded calm and soft.

The tears began to roll down Sanji's cheeks and his bottom lip trembled. He held onto Zoro frail, wrinkled hand with both hands and buried his face into it. "Don't leave me Zoro…" he said faintly over his whimpers.

Zoro, with his last remaining strength lifted Sanji's face up to his, "...I've waited so...so long... to see those beautiful blue eyes again...I'm so glad I got to see them...one last time…"

"...don't say that Zoro please…"

"...it's okay...I...I died the very minute I was ripped away from you...I...felt dead inside when I was told I could never see you again until this day…"

He gently pulled his hand and Sanji lifted his body closer to Zoro. Zoro placed a weak kiss on Sanji's forehead and brought his face close to his, stroking his wet cheek, "...I couldn't live without you Sanji...I love you so, so much...I always have from the minute I first met you...and I will always love you…

Sanji broke out into more uncontrollable sobbing and started to rub Zoro's hand"...I love you too...I love you so fucking much Zoro…"

Zoro pulled Sanji's head towards him so that he could whisper into his ear "...never forget me, will you?"

"Zoro how the fuck could I forg-" Sanji let out a gasp and a whimper when Zoro's head dropped to the pillow and his hand went limp.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrinkled cheeks and tapped them lightly, "Zoro? Z-ZORO?! Zoro, no no don't do this too me! Please!" The monitor beside him was making an awful beeping noise and was loud enough to match Sanji's desperate screams.

Nurses and doctors hurried into the ward and surrounded Zoro's bedside. A young nurse pulled on Sanji's rigid wrist gently but firmly, "Sir please move out of the way"

Sanji looked up at the nurse and pleaded, "Zoro! Please, please save him, save my husband please!"

Some male nurses came up behind him and grabbed both his arms, successfully wrenching Sanji away, "Sir you need to calm down!"

Sanji struggled against the hands and kept screeching at the top of his voice, "Fucking let me go! Zoro! Come on please just wake up! Zoro!"

Sanji ceased his struggles and froze momentarily when he noticed the doctors and nurses had stopped in the middle of setting up their equipment and were looking at eachother with concerned faces. One doctor turned to face Sanji and had a sympathetic look etched into his face, "I'm sorry sir...there's...nothing we can do for your husband...he's...gone"

The noise of the heart rate monitor flatlining filled the entire space of the ward and for a moment everything and everyone was devoid of motion. "Time of death...3:47," a doctor murmured.

Sanji's knees dropped to the floor and his body swayed around without any control. Sanji leaned forward, placed his hands over his eyes and he cried and wailed and screamed into the floor.

"WHY?!" Sanji screeched before thumping his head against the floor numerous times, "WHYYYYY?!"

This couldn't be happening, it just fucking couldn't. The tears fell into a small puddle beneath his nose and the warmth from them contributed to the rising warmth in his cheeks. A new overriding sensation took control of Sanji, a new form of anger pulsated fiercely through Sanji's veins.

Sanji raised his head to look at Zoro's pitiful, aged body and a blazing, pure light began to to fill his sight as his entire body began to shake severely. "...I'll fucking kill them…" Sanji whispered through gritted teeth.

"...I'll fucking kill them...those fucking angels…"

Whoever the fuck this doctor was...he'd better fucking watch out...cause he's gonna get a visit from a very pissed off guy who's gonna be looking for some answers...this doesn't fucking end here...no way is he gonna just let Zoro go without a fight...no fucking way in hell.


End file.
